


At night

by Dominatrix



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's so fluffy you're gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is used to all of Lizzie's habits. Except maybe one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At night

“Lizzie Bennet, you never told me you were a thief.”

Will’s voice is sleepy and muffled against her hair. He noticed that she is awake a few minutes ago. They are both no really sound sleepers, and the tiniest noise can wake them up. So the ambulance that is now rushing along the street in front of Will’s flat is a wakeup call to both of them.

For a second it seems that Lizzie has fallen asleep again because she gives no reply – which is very unusual for Lizzie, who always has an answer for everything.

When she finally speaks after a long yawn, her voice sounds unclear and still tired. Will guesses that it’s about two in the morning, and they have been sleeping for only three hours.

“I’m not.”

He chuckles lowly before he tries to figure out in which way he lies over, under, next to Lizzie. They tend to sleep in the most ridiculous positions, and every morning when they wake up together is a new adventure.

“Yes you are. You’re stealing the blanket.”

That is more than true. While she is completely covered in the warm fluffiness of the duvet, Will has to be satisfied with a tiny corner of it which he uses to cover bits of his bare chest. Winters in San Francisco aren’t really mild, and only Lizzie’s body heat prevents him from shivering.

“Alright” she murmurs and rolls a bit away from him to free the blanket from her body, which is absolutely tangled between Will’s limbs.

When she finally spreads the duvet over both of them with strange and edgy movements because she is still half asleep, Darcy hums in approval and pulls her close to him.

After a few seconds she is again snuggled up against him, her head rests on his chest because she is eager to hear the fast beats of his heart – which still isn’t used to Lizzie being so close – her legs are curled around his, and her hands are softly moving over his skin, from his collarbones over his chest and ribcage, trailing over his waist and hips, stopping at the waist band of his pyjama pants, then going up again.

His left hand is buried in Lizzie’s hair; his right hand draws little patterns on her back while he breathes in the scent of her shampoo and perfume he has grown familiar with in the last weeks.

They are both asleep again in minutes.


End file.
